<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giornata al cinema by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439147">Giornata al cinema</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winner [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, cinema, collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di flash-fic che vede i personaggi di KHR al cinema.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aria/Gamma (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Chrome Dokuro/Rokudou Mukuro, Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winner [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squalo e Xanxus</p><p> </p><p>Squalo ondeggiò sul divanetto, gridando: “VOOOI!”. Serrò i pugni, socchiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>“Non ha un minimo di senso! Potevano benissimo non riutilizzare lo stesso attore. Oh, eccolo di nuovo!</p><p>Non avevano una dannata controfigura oltre a lui! Rovina il film” si lagnò.</p><p>Si voltò, sentendo russare e vide che Xanxus si era profondamente addormentato. Si era avvolto nella sua casacca e la testa gli ricadeva di lato, un rivolo di saliva gli scivolava dalla bocca.</p><p>Superbi sorrise intenerito.</p><p>&lt; Si è addormentato… di nuovo.</p><p>BakaBoss, ogni volta non riesce a durare più di cinque minuti &gt; pensò. Si voltò nuovamente verso lo schermo e incrociò le braccia.</p><p>“Voi!</p><p>Giuro che se quel dannato ha fatto un’altra parte faccio a fettine il telone del cinema. Uno non paga per vedere cose del genere! Colossal super-costosi e poi non riescono neanche a prendere due comparse diverse” si lagnò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hayato e Tsuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayato e Tsuna</p><p> </p><p>Tsunayoshi strinse a sé la propria confezione di pop-corn, osservando con gli occhi sgranati il film.</p><p>&lt; Oooh, come sono dolci &gt; pensò, con gli occhi luminosi.</p><p>Gokudera era seduto accanto a lui, con il sedile rosso leggermente reclinato.</p><p>“Allora cosa ne pensate fino ad ora? Soprattutto di quel ‘tipo pompato’” borbottò.</p><p>&lt; Lui la ama così tanto &gt; pensò Sawada. “Certo che è stato così coraggioso ad affrontare quel serpente per lei. Io avrei avuto così paura” gemette, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastro.</p><p>&lt; Si sottovaluta sempre. Se si fosse trovato davanti una minaccia come quella probabilmente avrebbe lanciato un X-Burner per spaventare la creatura, senza neanche ucciderla perché rispetta ogni vita &gt; pensò Gokudera.</p><p>Gli rispose: “Decimo, quel serpente non era velenoso. Come quel tipo si vede che non ha veramente perso un braccio.</p><p>Se ricordo bene nel film precedente lei aveva rischiato di perdere un occhio. Ora però ha una vista di falco e…”.</p><p>Sawada ridacchiò.</p><p>&lt; Lui è così intelligente. I suoi commenti sono sempre così intelligenti. Hayato non mi avrebbe protetto dal serpente, mi avrebbe semplicemente fatto capire come renderlo innocuo se fosse stato davvero pericoloso &gt; pensò, sospirando sognante.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chrome e Mukuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrome e Mukuro</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ecco, ora lo decapitano.</p><p>Kufufufu, così divertente. Sono riusciti a creare un effetto del sangue che è delizioso” disse Mukuro. Si portò una manciata di pop-corn alle labbra. “Ora, non ricordo bene, ma ci scommetto che l’assassino non è dietro quella porta. Si apre e si chiude solo per fare scena.</p><p>Ecco, vedi? Te l’avevo detto”. Parlava ininterrottamente, con gli occhi luminosi.</p><p>Chrome guardò Ken cercare dei pop-corn caduti da sotto il sedile davanti al loro e sospirò.</p><p>“Mukuro-sama… Credo che gli altri spettatori non vogliano sapere la trama” disse. Stava seduta composta, con le mani in grembo e le ciocche di capelli che le coprivano la benda sull’occhio.</p><p>Mukuro guardò le persone che lo fissavano con astio, una di loro si era alzata e se ne stava andando.</p><p>Sussurrò: “Piccola Nagi, è questo che rende il tutto ancora più divertente”. La sua voce risuonò simile a un cinguettio fastidioso.</p><p>&lt; Il primo che oserà lamentarsene con me scoprirà i suoi incubi peggiori &gt; minacciò mentalmente.</p><p>Chikusa si sporse verso Chrome, era seduto nel sedile alle sue spalle. “La prossima volta ci andiamo solo noi due al cinema” bisbigliò con voce piatta.</p><p>“Uh” sussurrò Chrome, annuendo. Le gote paffutelle rosse come due mele.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Colonnello e Lal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colonnello e Lal</p><p> </p><p>“Davvero è stato gentile da parte sua invitarci tutti a vedere un film. Insomma, non è proprio il mio genere. Io e mio fratello eravamo abituati a vedere i film d’azione” disse Colonnello, muovendo le braccia concitatamente.</p><p>Lal sbadigliò sonoramente, guardando lo schermo.</p><p>“Davvero adesso stai con una a cui piacciono i film d’amore?” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.</p><p>Gamma annuì.</p><p>“Oh, ma non è gentilezza. Sono più che felice di conoscere la sua famiglia”. Aria rispose a Colonnello.</p><p>Colonnello guardò con occhi luminosi i pop-corn dell’altra. “Sono al cioccolato, kora! Devono essere buonissimi!”.</p><p>“Sì, e non sono per niente male! Anche lei ha dei gusti fa-vo-lo-si! Ho notato che ha le caramelle alla coca-cola!” sbraitò Aria.</p><p>Colonnello ed Aria continuarono a parlare, concitatamente. Diverse persone sedute intorno a loro sbuffavano.</p><p>Un omone si alzò in piedi, sia Lal che Gamma gli mostrarono la pistola e lui si sedette nuovamente, bianco in volto.</p><p>“… Ho visto tutti i film di questa saga…”. Proseguì Aria.</p><p>Colonnello annuì. “La fanno da molto?” la incalzò.</p><p>Lal sbadigliò rumorosamente. “Se li lasciassimo qui e scappassimo?” propose.</p><p>Gamma scrollò le spalle.</p><p>“Non sopravvivrebbero senza di noi” le fece notare, sempre parlando in un bisbiglio.</p><p>Lal annuì.</p><p>“Hai ragione. Io mi faccio una dormita, tu controllali”.</p><p>Gamma le fece un ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kikyo e Byakuran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kikyo e Byakuran</p><p> </p><p>“Kikyo ho finito i pop-corn” si lamentò Byakuran.</p><p>Kikyo batté le palpebre, mentre iniziavano i titoli d’inizio del film. “Mukuro-sama, il film non è ancora iniziato” disse.</p><p>“Io ho finito le patatine”. Si aggiunse Bluebell.</p><p>Kikyo assottigliò gli occhi, mentre passavano i titoli di testa.</p><p>Zakuro iniziò a sbadigliare rumorosamente, gettando indietro la testa e si addormentò con braccia e gambe spalancate.</p><p>“Le andrò a prendere alla prossima pubblicità” disse atono Kikyo.</p><p>Byakuran sporse il labbro inferiore.</p><p>“Però io che faccio nel frattempo?” domandò. Batté le palpebre. “Anzi, io e la piccola. Moriremo di fame” piagnucolò.</p><p>Kikyo aprì la borsa e ne uscì due chupa-chupa, distribuendoli ad entrambi.</p><p>“Oh Kikyo˜kun, sei la nostra salvezza” cinguettò. Si voltò mettendosi in ginocchio sul sedile e si sporse, guardando la fila dietro.</p><p>“Voi vi state divertendo?” domandò.</p><p>Irie era accucciato nel sedile, rosso in volto e si aggiustava gli occhiali.</p><p>“Io mi commuovo sempre appena parte la musichetta dell’inizio. Questa è una saga a cui sono molto legato” ammise.</p><p>Spanner succhiava rumorosamente il lecca-lecca, come Byakuran succhiava rumorosamente il suo chupa-chupa. Bluebell leccava il proprio.</p><p>“Ah ah” esalò Kikyo, chiudendo gli occhi. &lt; Andare al cinema è una sofferenza &gt; pensò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Takeshi, Rasiel e Belphegor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeshi, Rasiel e Belphegor</p><p> </p><p>“Neh, ma quell’attore non era quello che è stato licenziato di recente dalla casa di produzione avversaria?” domandò Takeshi. Stava appoggiato al sedile davanti a lui, sgranocchiando un cetriolo.</p><p>“Shishishi. Ha parecchie polemiche che lo riguardano” cinguettò Belphegor in risposta.</p><p>Takeshi si grattò la guancia.</p><p>“Però è parecchio bravo, non è vero Vostra grazia?” chiese.</p><p>Belphegor annuì, facendo ondeggiare la frangetta davanti al suo viso.</p><p>Rasiel, al loro fianco, incrociò le braccia. “Io starei cercando di sentire” brontolò.</p><p>Yamamoto aumentò il sorriso.</p><p>“Perdonatemi vostra altezza. Mi farò perdonare offrendo io al primo intervallo” promise.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Skull e Reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skull e Reborn</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Skull ticchettò con la mano sul proprio casco da motociclista e sbuffò.</p><p>“Tra tutti i miei film perché siamo dovuti a venire proprio uno di ‘questi’? Sono brutti, commerciali e mi vergogno della mia recitazione” brontolò.</p><p>Reborn, intento a bere un caffè, con i piedi appoggiati sul sedile davanti al suo rispose: “Tu dovresti vergognarti sempre della tua recitazione, Valletto”.</p><p>Skull lo guardò con astio. Le sue parole successive furono coperte dal respiro pesante di Kyoya, che si era addormentato. La testa appoggiata al braccio e Hi-bird appisolato sulla sua testa.</p><p>Ryohei si alzò in piedi.</p><p>“Sì, così! Massacralo! Adoro questi film! ESTREMO!” sbraitava.</p><p>Skull roteò gli occhi.</p><p>&lt; Almeno White ha un fan &gt; pensò.</p><p>Reborn scrollò le spalle. &lt; Non gli dirò mai che questi sono i miei film preferiti, insieme a quelli in bianco e nero che faceva nei tempi della mia giovinezza &gt; pensò.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>